


blue turns black secret within

by wolfy_101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfy_101/pseuds/wolfy_101





	1. chapter 1

It was a tricky mission they had to get in and out as fast as possible but Shiro and Keith were not communicating through the coms I thought the worst when we saw them  
on the floor, shiro had a big stab wound and Keith looks like he's been beaten to a pulp they were both knocked out I grabbed Shiro  
while hunk and Pidge grabbed Keith we took them back to the castle in our lions the red and black lion followed behind them worried about their paldaons

(Time skip)

By the time they got into the pods I was sitting at the front of both wondering when they're going to wake up I don't know what I'm gonna do Keith's the only other person that can pilot the black lion and he beat up just as bad as Shiro

"Lance, you okay?" Hunk said

"I don't know what do you think both the people that can Pilot the black lion could be on their death beds"

Just as I said this Allura walked into the room with coran behind her

"Alright what did Lance do this time to run the mission?" she sighed

"He did nothing with we found Keith and Shiro like this when we are heading back to our lions."  
pidge said

All she does is nod at this and looks back at the pods

"well it looks like they were not only beaten but looks like they breathed in some toxic gas luckily it's only fatal to altean like Allura and me," Coran said

I sighed relieved knowing that they won't die before I spoke up

"What about Voltron we can do it without Keith and Shiro no one's gonna be able to pilot the black lion?"

As I said this Allura glared at me the whole time

We decided to let it go for now I went to my room hunk went to cook dinner corran and Allura went to find an antidote for the gas and pidge went to unlock some data to see if she can find her brother, of course, I'll go and check on her and make sure she doesn't stay up all night

(hours later p.s Keith got out of the pods)

Everyone else is asleep I was sitting near the pods I remember my family what would they think of what I'm doing now would they be proud but or would they be disappointed that I haven't been trying to get to them I have been trying to get to them I just feel worthless but now's not the time to think about my own issues I have to make sure everyone else is okay before my own needs that's just the way it's always been and I like to keep it that, way every secret I keep I have to lock away never letting anyone know I make my way to the training deck and open on top settings I feel like I need to get stronger I need to protect my team until the war is won

(Keith's pov)

I hear noises coming from the training deck and I knocked on pidge's door to know she knows what the noise is, we make our way to the training arena together hearing fighting and we take a look and I can't believe what I saw I was in shock I looked over to see what the setting was that I couldn't believe it I can't believe he wasn't......dead

"pidge look at the settings" I whispered

Her eyes went wide when she looked over at the panel she looked over at me again

"No way this has to be some cruel joke he would never survive this or even make it to this level"

I can't believe Lance made it to this level I can't believe he even does anything like this he's always late when it comes to training he never ever reacts well how is this even him this can't be him this has to be someone else maybe my mind playing tricks on me  
As I take a closer look it's definitely lance  
I put a hand on pidge's shoulder

"Come on leave him alone actually let's go get Allura she needs to see this and we'll talk to the rest tomorrow" I whisper

she nodded and we head back being as quiet as we can what if we did this I thought

(Back to lance's POV)

After I was done training I take a deep breath and head back to my room so I can relax I go over to the mirror in my bathroom and take a deep breath in and out as I let out my hair turns white and blue markings come on my face and arms

"I almost forgot I was altean"

I take another breath in and out and say the only words that make these markings go away

"the sun the moon the truth"

I look back at myself in the mirror I look the way that I did before tan skin brown hair blue eyes I smile at the reflection I just wish I didn't have to fake everything to make sure the secret stays hidden I grab my guitar and some paper and write a song

 

(next day)

I was heading towards the kitchen when I heard some voices coming from it sounded like Allura Keith and pidge it was weird I've never heard them so serious for so I decided to listen and know what it was

"I'm telling you I know what I saw," Keith said, 

"Alright I'll look into it but if this is just some weird thing that's going on and trying to prank or something I'm out alright?"

"Alright," they both said

after I hear them leave I go into the kitchen get something to eat what were they talking about what's going on that I don't know about I think I'm gonna skip training tonight if there's something going on I don't want to be in the middle of it

"hey buddy!" hunk said

I fake a smile that good trick my whole family including my mama

"hey, hunk how are you?"

"I'm good do you know what everyone's talking about there's something weird going on around here no one's told me anything when I ask they just say nothing and walk"

"actually that was when I was about to ask you if you know what's going on sorry bud"

he just nods and walks off what is going on what could happen from yesterday to today I try thinking about it but my thoughts get shut down by the siren I head my way to the blue hanger

"hey blue," I say

she doesn't answer me her eyes don't glow she's not turning on

"guys blue's not answering me!"

"Well then try one the other lines maybe they're getting mixed up again they keep doing that to us"

they were right the lines keep messing with us we may be their palitons but they have a mind of their own I walked past the other lions when one of the shields go up I freeze I turn over to see what lion it is in my eyes widened the black lion responded to me

"guys you'll never believe what just happened!"

"Don't care just get your butt out here!" Keith yelled

"okay but be ready for a surprise you'll never believe what just happened and you'll never believe it when you see it either"

I make my way towards the lion when I hear a small purring sound I turn back to blue eyes light up for a second just to give me a her approval I smile at her as I make my way further towards black lion it brings it head down and opens its mouth as I walk inside I get a little nervous because it closed it's mouth behind me I take a deep breath and make my way towards the seat if shiro could see me right now he'd be yelling at me telling me to get out of his lion as I sit down I feel a weird energy jolt though my body when I open my eyes I see my markings on my arms and I look at my reflection and my hair is white I have pointy ears and I don't like it I want to go back to my regular self-saying those words again but doesn't work the black lion purrs me saying it's okay to be yourself I take a deep breath and I put my helmet on and heading into the fight

"Alright, guys I'm here!"

"Where we don't See Blue or anyone else we only see the black lion?" Pidge said

"well who's piloting the black lion," I say

"no way the black line would never choose you as a replacement" Keith said

"let's just get this done it doesn't matter what lion he pilots let's just get this done!" Pidge said

(after the fight)

as I exit the black lion everyone what rushes over to me asking me questions like what happened and how did this happen and stuff like that I was starting to get annoyed by it Shiro was still down for the count his reaction to the gas didn't go very well so and he's still in the pod

I ignore all the questions to me and just look at the black lion it was purring I look at blue she gives me a nod I walk past the others black lion bends down and opens its mouth

"What the hell we're talking to you!" I hear Allura say

"Lance answer us what are you doing!" Keith yelled

the black lane closes its mouth for a moment I put my hand on its nose it purred at me again and I let out a chuckle

"will you let me turn back?" I whisper to the lion

he purred again and I smile I whisper the words again and I can feel myself turn back to normal I feel happy that I don't have to face my friends about this yet only black knew about the secret Black & Blue no one else black opens his mouth again and I went inside it was different this time everyone was yelling me to get out and answer what is going on but I ignored them and continue what I was doing once I sat down everything lit up black talks to blue for a second through the glass I saw shiro walking in with wide eyes

"b-black?" he said

black ignored him and turned around to fly out before I left I told the others one thing

"I'll be back soon" and with that, I left

(one year later Shiro's pov p.s this is a dream)

it's been a year since lance's left it's been a year since I've seen black whatever happened to them I don't want to know about it today were gonna try to discuss the peace with the garla it turns out they have a new leader now, we heard that from a few places that leaders try make peace with everything that they destroyed he said he's nice and mature and he never takes an advantage of people he does what he needs to do and he gets out he never demands anything and he takes care of anything he cares about yes we had to ask a few people some favors for us to see him but finally we get to see him we keep all of our weapons inside of our lions we meet him on this peaceful planet they keep saying so many nice things about him I can't wait to meet him

"Everyone keep your eyes peeled we don't actually know whether that he's good or not," I say

out of nowhere this giant black lion comes down and everyone goes running towards it looked like black and we start walking towards it opens his mouth and I was shocked I didn't know what would come out of it but then the leader came out

(Lance's pov)

I was a little nervous when they asked me to come here they told me why and I decided to go even though my old friends would hurt told them I come back soon but never thought I'd be taken by the garla and become the king of the garla I walk out and see if one familiar face in the crowd actually to Keith and Shiro they looked at me in shock I saw the rest of the team to I give everyone a nice smile and I saw one more person I love my little girl lily

"DADDY!" she smiled running up to me

"Hey sweetie you want to come see some old friends of mine?" I said as I hugged her she nodded her head and we made her way down from the lion

"........" they were all quiet as we made our way to them my little girl was smiling the whole time she saw Keith and Shiro and she pointed at them

"Uncle Keith and uncle Shiro!" she said happily

I nod my head and we got closer to them I haven't been trying to hide my markings or anything anymore everything was showing my ears my markings my hair and even my eyes glow was different

"so you're a dad now huh?" hunk said

"yeah this is Lilly, Lilly they are my old friends," I said

she smiled and waved at them honk and pidge waved back Shiro and Keith were just frozen on the spot

"Lilly this is your aunt pidge and uncle Hunk you can play with them while I discuss a peace treaty"

"okay daddy see you in a bit!" she smiled

I turned back to Keith and Shiro my smile dropped and I looked at them with a stern face

"This better be good if not so help me god I have so much stuff to do I don't even want to say how much"

"before we start we have a few questions to ask you why did you leave one too is the child yours and three if so then who's the mom?"

I chuckled "one I didn't mean to leave black told me I had to do something so I went with him I didn't know I was going to be taken by the garla too she's not mine I adopted her when she was a little girl well more little than she is and three she does not have a mother"

they nod their heads and we went back to the peace treaty they didn't ask me how I was an altean like I always do I get in and out and I had back to the ship with black and Lilly......and I wake up

(end of the dream)

I feel cold sweat dripping down my face when I hear a sound it was the sirens I didn't hear what I said but she thought about it I followed the rest of the palitons I see the black lion flying towards the ship my I widened when it landed it opened his mouth and out came I think was Lance he looked different in a way he looked at us and smiled we all rushed over to give him a hug

"don't get all mushy on me you guys I've only been gone for a day"

"feels like forever!" hunk said Lance laughed and he looked at us

"it's good to see you all even you mullet" Keith didn't care being call that stupid name he's just glad that lance is back

lance turns to black and smiled

"thanks for showing me that," he says to the lion

black purred at him and comes over to me and I smile at my lion he opened his mouth and something dropped out of it at my feet I pick it up it was a picture of someone who looks like lance but he was an altean I think?

(lance pov night time)

I make my way over to the training deck when I hear something it came from Shiro's room I knocked on his door and go inside I see him on his bed it looks like he's having a nightmare I go over to him and gently wake him up he looks at me for a minute and then he hugged me I hugged him back as he starts to cry

"ssshhhhhh you're ok I got you," I say to him  
"I'm not going anywhere" I added

and I meant it I stayed with him the whole night helping him through the nightmare's and at one point I fall asleep in his bed

(next day)

I wake up in Shiro's room and he's asleep I smile and get out of the bed and head to the kitchen to make breakfast no one else is awake and I remember something I'm mama said to me she told me how to anything in to something delicious food so I start to cook breakfast for everyone  
then Shiro and the other's come in

"morning lance" Shiro yawns I smile

"morning guy's here's breakfast" they look at me confused "what? anyway I already ate I'm gonna go train bye guys" I say as I leave

(Keith's pov)

we all sat down and Shiro took the first bite  
"it's actually really good," he said

"no way" I take a bite "wow it is good"

After we eat we head to the training deck and lance is there and he's training hard we look at the settings and he's at the same setting as the night me and pidge saw I tap on Allura's shoulder she looked at the settings and her eyes widened

"no way, end training session!!" Everything shut down "what the hell Allura!" he said

she went over to lance and grabbed him by the shirt "DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!" she yelled

just then the sirens came on we were being attacked she let go lance and we had to our lion Shiro was good enough to pilot his lion but we can't form Voltron anytime soon

"Keith look out!!!" Lance says I look over and there is something hurtling towards me I close my eyes to brace for impact but it doesn't come

(lance's pov)

I see something hurtling towards Keith I tried to warn him but by the time I do it it's to close him I use my magic to stop it but it's not strong enough I jump in front of Keith and red as I let my power surge through my body blue opens her  
mouth as I go to the front of her mouth I look out at what just hit me or it's about me hit me I feel how my power come to my hands I reach  
them and let it go the rock exploded I felt weak and start to head back to the castle after the fight I land blue before I pass out


	2. chapter 2

(allura pov)

"lance!" I yelled running to blue

I find him on the seat passed out blue let me in so I could grab him I grab him and take him to the pods everyone were waiting for him to get out Keith looked really worried about lance pidge started to say some jokes to lighten the mood till we have the pod hiss open Keith ran over to catch him

(lance's pov)

The first thing I felt was someone's arms around me I look at the person it was Keith he was hugging me very tight I almost couldn't breathe

"k-Keith t-to t-tight c-can't b-breath" I force out of my throat

He lets me go so I can breathe again before everyone else collected me in a group hug I swear they're going to be the death of me

"Alright everyone to the kitchen I'm gonna make a special dinner" hunk said

"I'll be right there just give me a minute I'm gonna go check on blue," I said

I make my way to the blue hanger I look at my lion she looked fine nothing damaged at all so I go to the kitchen Allura looks at me

(after dinner)

"we need to talk," she says

I sigh "fine what do you want"

"we-" Shiro interrupts her

"Come on we have to go to this planet for an alliance"

We all go our separate ways Allura glares at me the whole time headed to my room to grab my armor I think it should be there I go to grab it but something falls off the shelf in my closet I pick it up it was something my mama gave me he said it was important for me to keep up my strength   
didn't know what she meant until now I guess she knew I was part altean I smile it was a   
Crystal ring when I grabbed it glowed and I felt stronger I put it on before I went and grabbed my armor and go to blue's hanger

(shiro's pov)

we were waiting for the lord of the village and a little garla girl ran into lance before she fell he caught her

"Hey slow down there you okay?" Lance said

"y-yeah sorry mister," she said

"what's your name little girl" Lance smiled at her

"m-my name is Lilly," she said

"well Lilly where are your parents?" he said

"I-I don't have parents I'm an orphan," she said looking down

Lance looked over at me with puppy dog eyes and those stupid eyes to get me every time I knew he was about to ask and I'd feel bad if I said no

I sighed "fine only if she wants to and your taking care of her"

"Hey do you want to live with me and my friend we go all around the Galaxy together taking care of you only if you want to you don't have to," he said to the girl

She smiled at us "r-really?" We nod and she smiles   
Bright

her skin was a lilac purple color dark purple freckles were on her cheeks her teeth were sharp but she was adorable her eyes were like Safire's a beautiful dark blue and her hair was dark black

after getting the alliance on the planet and make sure she actually didn't have any parents and she was right she was an orphan we brought her back   
to the castle allura I have a few questions but nothing I didn't handle I wonder how Lance being a father's gonna make him hopefully he doesn't change too much of course I'm pretty sure he's always gonna be a goofball he's just gonna be taking care of a child like he would his family


End file.
